The Kirby One-Shot Collection
by Thevansoftruth
Summary: A lot of one-shots about Kirby characters and you get to choose what characters. Simply Submit a review saying what characters and a short story summary, Read "The Update Log #1" for further details
1. Chapter 1

The Kirby One-Shot Collection

Monologue: Hello there, this is the author, I would like to inform you this is my second fan-fiction and one you people out there can help with. I would appreciate Characters and a short summary of the story you want me to make with my own magic. Thank you and read on.

Chapter 1: The Mystery Of Taranza's Missing hand (Suggested by stackochips265)

In the middle of space, In a small planet known as popstar is a small village known as Cappy Town. A lot of new residents have moved here after making friends with the Pink puff known as Kirby. One of these was a spider-like creature with six floating hands, Bright white eyes with a purple border, a mysterious cloak and Pale white hair. His name was Taranza, He had made friends with Kirby after his 'Friend' Queen Sectonia betrayed him and tried to take over Dreamland but helped save King Dedede after Kirby destroyed her for good...

But today, as the Spider woke in his humble little home in the fields of dream land, he noticed a change. "I can't feel my Top Left hand!" He shrieked as he looked around for it. True, it was not connected to anything but still, he could use it. He searched his draw, under his bed, maybe out in the gard…"Sigh…Another break-in but now my house, Hooray." Taranza sarcastically remarked before staring out the window.

There, outside his window was his hand...Stuck in a little thorn. Taranza quickly got his robe on and headed outside to collect his hand, Hurting himself in the process. Once back inside, he checked around for any other missing objects but fortunately nothing else was stolen…

"Why would somebody try to steal my hand?" Taranza questioned as he returned back into his Humble House.

After that incident, no more break-ins occurred at Taranza's House (Though some unfortunate souls like a Rainbow haired Teen and a small blue gumball in a mask got the same treatment but much worse items were stolen) but Taranza still questions to this day why somebody would try and steal his hand…


	2. Chapter 2

The Kirby One-Shot Collection

So after the Success of the first story in this collection (To which I had to wait five days for a new One-Shot request) I'm back with another One-Shot, Requested by SammyD2002; Go check out his Kirby Story which is Way better than mine.

With that out our way, lets get onto chapter 2 of out One-Shot Collection

Chapter 2: Food Thief?

It was an average day in Castle Dedede, Kirby was Happily Feasting off an apple, Meta Knight overlooked Sword and Blade Sword fighting each-other to train and Bandana Dee was Communicating with Waddle Doo in the Court Yard. But a Slightly Overweight penguin was Rambling to his Frenemy Monster Salesman, Customer Service.

"Hey Hey Triple D, What is up? Need a new monster, we just stocked up." Customer Service was trying Hard to sell a new monster to see if they worked or not and because Dedede was his best customer, he couldn't not try it on him. "That Kirby keeps destroying all your monsters! And most of them didn't even damage him." Dedede Rambled on to Customer Service. While the constant rambling was going on, Customer Service had an idea in his head. "Well King Dedede, Why not try and Frame Kirby for something?" Customer Service knew a monster wouldn't cheer Dedede up so he tried the next best thing. "Like what, all that Goodie No-shoes does in say the same thing and its name over and over and eats food…" Then Dedede saw his plan unfold. "I know that face Big D, You see what I mean." And King Dedede Grew an evil smirk onto his face. "I'm Gonna frame Kirby for Stealin Food!" Dedede Exclaimed, Luckily nobody heard him. "Well Dedede, I must be off to serve another customer, Good luck." And the TV shut off.

King Dedede Then decided to tell his Assistant, Escargoon, about his plan. "ESCARGOON!" and with that the snail paced in panting, He had been in the middle of writing a letter to his Mother. "What is it Sire?" The snail uttered before Dedede Whispered to him his plan. "So, What do you think?" King Dedede smirked. "There is just one problem Sire…How are you going to steal all the food and blame Kirby for it?" Dedede thought for a moment and then answered Escargoon's Question. "I will get the Waddle Dees to do it for me tonight."

The sun went down and the moon rose up, Night time was about. Everybody in the castle was Asleep except Three. Dedede was obviously awake with Escargoon Secretly ordering the Waddle Dees to sneak about but the third person was having trouble falling asleep. The third person awake was Tiff, Struggling to sleep due to A nightmare she had. She eventually opened the window to surprisingly see Waddle Dees going into peoples' houses and Stores and stealing food, she rushed to her draw to get out her camera and recorded the event, hoping she wouldn't be spotted.

As the sun finally raised up from the valleys of dreamland and people tuned into their morning news from Channel DDD, but what they found out made them feel a new emotion for a certain pink puff. "Welcome to your morning news from channel DDD, Today, our top story is about everybody's Favourite Pink Ball of air, Kirby, stole food from all of you Dream-Landers!" The TV news then cuts to a photo of food stashed in Kirby's house.

"He did WHAT?!"

"I predict bad circumstances for him"

"Without food, my business is Doomed!"

At once, all of Cappy Town started to march towards Kirby's house. Meta Knight watched on as they all marched towards Kirby's house. "Sir Meta Knight? Where is all of Cappy Town going?" Meta Knight didn't respond, he just watched on as the Cappies rose from their businesses to swarm towards Tokkori/Kirby's house. Bandana Waddle Dee had tried to reason with the angry mob (Despite lacking a face) but got trampled on and became as flat as a pancake after.

"Hey Pinky, whats that noise outside?" Tokkori Asked the small, round, sleeping, bag of wind known as Kirby but he soon got his answer as when he looked out the window to see A mob of cappies heading his way. At once Tokkori took cover in 'Tree' as the mob stormed towards Kirby's House while Kirby opened the door to…

"Stop!" Cried Tiff, Blocking entrance to the door "Kirby didn't steal all the food in Cappy Town!"

"But we heard it on Channel DDD…" They all yelled before realising they actually listened to something on Channel DDD…

"And I have video evidence!" Tiff then proceeded to show the video she recorded last night.

All the residents of Cappy Town then stared up at Dedede castle and them charged in an angry mob at the castle. Tuff went off to go help Bandana Dee from being steam rolled by the mob which left Kirby and Tiff alone.

"Well Kirby, we cleared your name from the bad list of Cappy Town" Tiff said Happily to the round puff. "Poyo" Replied Kirby in the only Language he knew. "Maybe Tomorrow we can have a picnic for saving you from a mob" and Tiff Laughed with Kirby…

*Up in the Void of space, in a floating space station like a mechanical Oval that blended in with the surroundings*

"Young Star Warrior, due to your excel in progress, your excellent sword wielding and your great team work in general, you shall be able to fly your own ship for the first time tomorrow" A star warrior with a golden crown atop her head stared down, pleased at the student in front of her.

"Thank you Queen Admilda…I shall do you prouder than any other student"

"Good, Now go get rest for tomorrow…"

"Yes Queen Admilda." And the star warrior returned to his room in the space station…

"Is the space craft disabled once it passes over a certain planet?"

"Yes our Queen, but we could only get it to Popstar…"

"Close enough, I would like to see his progress on a planet."


End file.
